reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo Bronte
Angelo Bronte is a major character and a supporting antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He serves as the main antagonist of the game's fourth chapter. History Background Angelo Bronte is a wealthy Italian businessman and crimelord, mainly operating in the city of Saint Denis. He has been a long time supporter of law enforcement and frequently attends social events with Saint Denis politicians.The New Hanover Gazette Issue #29 He seems to have many connections to highly ranked state officials, as seen at the Mayor Lemieux's party. Bronte uses these connections for his own gain. His criminal business consists of bribery and defrauding officials to raise their financing. Bronte has been accused by some for being involved in a crime syndicate that deals in smuggling and racketeering. Bronte may be responsible for the death of a Saint Denis policeman Henry Jenkins, who was investigating into Bronte's criminal activities.The New Hanover Gazette Issue #29 Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Angelo Bronte is first mentioned by Catherine Braithwaite, who revealed under duress that her sons had sold Jack Marston to Bronte after abducting him. Dutch, Arthur and Jack's father, John, eventually travel to Bronte's mansion in the city of Saint Denis. After Dutch threatens a guard at the front gate and demands for them to be let in to speak to Bronte. The gates are opened and they approach the house, watched like hawks by Bronte's guards while held at gunpoint. Dutch asks Bronte why he kidnapped Jack, resulting in a short argument between the two. Bronte, however, abruptly stops arguing and exclaims his apparent fondness for how Dutch talks to make the three appear innocent, and Dutch introduces the other two to Bronte. The three ask if Jack can be returned but Bronte proposes a deal instead: he asks Arthur and John to rid the Saint Denis cemetery of grave robbers, in return for having Jack back. The pair do so, and when they return, Dutch is found outside the house with Jack at his side. As they return to the camp, Jack informs the group on how kind Bronte was to him, even referring to him as "Papa Bronte". He talks of how he had his own room with a big box of toys, had baths every night, ate spaghetti and learned the Italian words for "horse" and "slipper". Shortly after, Bronte also invites Dutch and some of his gang to a party at the Mayor Henri Lemieux's residence. Dutch accepts, bringing Arthur, Bill, and Hosea. Bronte tells Dutch about the trolley station, giving him his blessing to rob it. He also subtly mocks Dutch, much to the latter's dismay. Despite Bronte claiming the trolley station would hold a large stash of money, the take turns out to be very low, and the job is revealed to be a trap, as Bronte was later revealed to have tipped off Police Chief Lambert. Dutch, Arthur, and Lenny narrowly manage to escape, and Dutch vows revenge on Bronte for betraying him. Dutch later exacts revenge on Bronte, assaulting his mansion with Arthur, Bill, John, Lenny and the help of Thomas. Bronte hides as the Van der Linde gang fight and kill his henchmen. When Arthur and John find him, Bronte attempts to shoot at them, only for his gun to jam. He throws his pistol at John, before frantically trying to negotiate. He is, instead, knocked out by a punch from John and carried downstairs by Arthur. Bronte is carried outside and put on the boat. When he regains consciousness, he insults Dutch, who eventually snaps. Dutch flies into a rage and repeatedly submerges his head underwater, before finally drowning him. Shortly thereafter, he tosses Bronte's body overboard to be consumed by an alligator, shocking the other gang members. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" *"The Gilded Cage" *"Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten" Trivia * His name may be a reference to the real-life mobster Angelo Bruno, the boss of the Philadelphia crime family. * In status and action, Bronte seems to be based primarily on New Orleans crime family founder Charles Matranga. The earliest reports of the Mafia’s presence in New Orleans date to the 1860s. Violence between rival families escalated during the 1880s. Matranga's operations had become a major criminal force in the city by the 1890s and remained so for much of the twentieth century. * Arthur can loot his body for $155. It is also possible to pick up his Mauser pistol. * After Bronte's death, his crime syndicate is taken over by Guido Martelli, who was previously one of his henchmen. Quotes References Navigation de:Angelo Bronte es:Angelo_Bronte fr:Angelo Bronte ru:Анджело Бронте Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists